Even Soldiers Need Love
by gunman
Summary: A neglected Wasp finds comfort in the arms of Captain America when Ant Man becomes too engrossed with his work. One-shot.


_**EVEN SOLDIERS NEED LOVE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers EMH or their characters.

Summary: A neglected Wasp finds comfort in the arms of Captain America when Hank becomes too engrossed with his work.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been a month since the whole 'Gamma World' affair, and the Avengers had imprisoned a dozen more escaped supervillains.

The Vault, The Cube, The Big House, and The Raft were still in shambles after their unified and mysterious shut-down.

While all the prisons had been destroyed, thanks to the escaped supervillains, which included the mysterious individual that had shut down the prisons, the Avengers had nevertheless found a place to put them all thanks to Reed Richards and the Negative Zone.

But while the other Avengers were busy finding a way to make sure that the villains didn't escape again, one of their current members was lost in thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Avengers Mansion)

Janet Van Dyne, a.k.a. The Winsome Wasp, was walking through the halls of Avengers Mansion, deep in thought.

_Hank, Tony and T'Challa have been putting their brains to work upgrading JARVIS's systems in order to locate the other supervillains._ Wasp thought as she strolled the halls. _Most of the escaped supervillains have been in hiding since they know The Avengers are after them. Thor's been out with that Jane Foster. Hulk's missing, again. Hawkeye's been working with the Black Widow and SHIELD. And where does that leave me?_

She then noticed she was passing the gym, and saw someone working out.

It was Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America.

Jan paused as she watched him flip through the air with incredible strength and agility. The way he ran across the open floor, back-flipped over and over, spring-boarded off his hands and landed with perfect grace and balance.

She barely noticed her cheeks were red as she noticed Steve looking at her.

"Ms Wasp? Are you alright?" Steve asked.

"Oh! Uh... I'm fine." she said with a smile. "And it's just Janet, okay?"

"Okay."

"That was a pretty impressive routine you just went through." she said.

"Thanks. I was just trying to get in a light workout before hitting the showers." he said.

"Light workout? I've seen American athletes in the Olympics, giving their all, and they couldn't do what you just did." she said.

"Uh, thanks." he said, taking it for a compliment.

The pair were silent for a few minutes before Janet actually spoke again.

"I... never got a chance to thank you. For saving me from that bomb." she said.

"You're welcome. Though, you weren't conscious for that." he replied.

"JARVIS showed me the video playback. If it wasn't for that, you would have had Zemo."

"If I'd caught Zemo you would have died. I saved you, and he got away. I don't regret my choice."

Janet smiled as he said that. It actually made her feel special.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was late night at the mansion, and Janet was walking through the halls, nervousness etched into her soul.

It had been a long time, and Hank had been busy with his own projects, which included Ultron, and helping Tony with his company.

Since the 'Gamma World' incident, the pair (Hank and Janet) had barely spoke ten words to each other.

Janet walked into Steve's room where the super-soldier was just relaxing, watching a little television.

"Steve? Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure. I was just watching this show, NCIS. It's very... realistic." Steve replied.

Janet smiled at how he said that. Acting in movies and television had to be realistic nowadays if it wanted to be successful. And NCIS was one of the best drama's out there.

Steve was dressed in a pair of blue sweat pants.

Janet walked in, closed the door, and dropped her robe.

Steve just gasped when he saw the beautiful nude brunette standing before him.

"Janet! I..." he gasped as he stood up from his bed.

"Don't say anything, Steve. Please." Janet said as moved in and pressed her naked body to Steve's chest.

Steve gently put his hands on her shoulders, unsure what to do at that point.

They stayed like that for several minutes, until Janet spoke.

"I'm alone, Steve. So alone." she said.

"I thought you and Dr Pym were..."

"Even before the breakout, Hank was so engrossed in his work he never really had time for us. I've done everything short of kidnapping him and forcing him to have dinner with me, but he hasn't responded. Even though we work together... even though we're heroes on the same team... I'm tired of being alone. And I know you feel the same way."

Steve said nothing, just wrapped his arms around her bare shoulders, holding her to him. He was trying to comfort her, though he couldn't deny what he felt for her.

She was a unique and special woman. She was smart, strong, funny, compassionate, and enthusiastic. Had she been born like him, during the Depression, she would have definitely been considered a woman ahead of her time.

And he had to admit, she was quite attractive.

She looked up at Steve, a sad and lonely expression in her eyes that mirrored his own.

"I don't want to think about anything. I don't want to worry. I just... for once... I want to feel alive. Feel human." she said to him, reaching her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. "Make love to me, Steve."

His arms wrapped around her petite body and just stared at her.

"Why me?" he asked.

It was a practical question. Steve wasn't the kind of person to just jump into bed with someone. He wasn't Tony. That was why she had come to him.

"Because... you're a good man, Steve. A warrior, a hero, a gentleman. You come from a time when honor and valor meant something. A time when things were simpler. A time when people, men and women, fought for something... purer. Nowadays it all politics and power. Whoever is stronger, has the bigger weapons, the largest army, they are the ones that decide how things go. It's the age we live in now... and some times... I wish I'd lived... when you did. I can make a difference here, alongside the Avengers, but every time I think about it, if I had been in your time, I know I could have made a greater difference. I could have done more, you know? I... I just..."

Steve dipped his head down and kissed Janet's lips.

Janet moaned suddenly, her eyes wide with shock as he kissed her. Her eyes closed as she gave herself to the kiss. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he pulled her up to his level. He was at least a foot taller than her, of course.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as she hugged him tightly, deepening the kiss.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning came and found Janet curled up next to Steve, a happy smile on her face as she felt his arms still wrapped around her body.

In retrospect her plan could have used more thought, but she didn't regret what had happened. She knew that Steve wouldn't reject her, wouldn't take her for granted, and she wouldn't have gone to him if she didn't feel something for him as well.

He was everything that she wanted in a guy. Strong, caring, determined, compassionate, undistracted by the modern problems of the world, loyal and handsome. He was an old-fashioned kind of guy, with an innocence that she found refreshing.

So what if he didn't have a 'job' like Tony or Hank. She had more than enough money to support both of them.

Besides, their job right now was being Avengers.

The other reason Janet had come to Steve, was because she had seen how alone he was. He was a soldier. A super-soldier. A man without a country, (at least from the perspective that the country he fought for had changed in the last 60 years) all alone in this world, trapped in a time that he didn't know and didn't truly understand. Yes, he had teammates, heroes like him, and yet he had nothing else but this in his life.

There were still so many battles to come. She knew that. Captain America wasn't dead and he wasn't retired, but she knew that he needed something to fight for. So did she. Granted that she wanted to be a hero, but she also wanted a real, stable relationship. Something that the ever-busy Hank Pym couldn't give her.

She also knew that Hank would find out about this, and that was something she was prepared to deal with. This was her choice, and she was not going to regret it because Hank never took the time to cement their relationship. And while she knew that Hank cared for her, she knew that his first love was science, so there was little worry he'd accept this.

This, being her relationship with Steve. That was why she had come to him. Because she knew that even soldiers need love, and she wanted to be loved as well. But in this day and age, Janet knew that 'love' was sometimes not enough, even for them. She wanted love, Steve needed love, but there was a part of her that knew they needed something more. She wanted something special, something to live for, to fight for. Not just ideals and virtues, but something... real.

_And in nine months, we will both have something greater to fight for._ Janet thought, supremely confident that what they had done would 'bear fruit', so to speak.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This is my first 'Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes' story, so please let me know what you think. I was originally going to turn this into a lemon story, but I thought that it would be just a little too much so I figured, 'skip the lemon' just do a romance.

And Yes, I know that I'm kinda rushing things between Steve and Janet, but then again, this is a fanfic, and this pairing is actually quite rare, so, just enjoy!

Most of this is kinda rough, so please just enjoy it as it is.

Of course, all reviews are welcome.


End file.
